1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electronic animal control devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a battery module that allows an operator to switch the electronic animal control device between powered-on and powered-off states while maintaining a hermetic seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic animal control devices are generally collar-mounted devices designed for use in a variety of situations and environments. Pet owners contain their pets using electronic containment fences, owners and trainers correct bad habits and encourage good habits using electronic animal training devices, and electronic bark control devices deter nuisance barking. Because many animals spend at least a portion of their time outside, the electronic animal control devices must be designed to withstand common environmental conditions, such as rain. Further, the activities of some animals, such as swimming, require the electronic animal control device to be completely watertight to withstand immersion. In addition to water, it is desirable that the electronic animal control device exclude other foreign particulates such as dirt. In order to exclude foreign particulates, every access point must be secured against intrusion. Common access points include power switches and panels for accessing user replaceable batteries.
Each separate component takes up valuable space within the collar-mounted unit and adds weight. Size and weight are of concern when designing a collar-mounted device. A device that is large and heavy cannot be used with smaller animals. Accordingly, it is desirable to combine elements when possible.